


Mate

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, F/M, Shapeshifting, shapeshifter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Flynn had been keeping a secret from Lucy, but when it comes out, everything falls into place, she knows why he had the journal, why Rittenhouse turned them against each other and why he was here.





	Mate

“Where’s Flynn?” Wyatt questioned entering the room with a quick stride.  
“He’s resting,” Lucy told the soldier, she held a bag of ice against her cheek, while Jiya was placing butterflies on a cut over her eyebrow.  
“What the hell happened to you?” Logan asked, furrowing his brow and getting closer to her to have a better look.  
“We were ambushed, Emma warned the sleepers and ran” Rufus informed joining them, his own body not unmarked by the mission.  
“Where the hell was Flynn?” the soldier pressed, not believing his ears.  
“He was with us, got shot for us” the historian defended, disliking the man’s tone. “He’s not the enemy Wyatt”  
“Isn’t he? Because just some time ago it was us chasing him” he shot back.  
“Well, not anymore. He’s on our side, he wants to take down Rittenhouse as much as we do”  
“He did his best” Rufus agreed with Lucy. “How is he, by the way?”  
“He’ll get better after some rest,” Jiya told her boyfriend without looking away from her current patient.  
“So, what? We just trust him, just like that? How do we know if he’s not working with them?”  
“Rittenhouse got him against us on purpose,” Lucy said.  
“How can you know that? Maybe it was an act, we don’t know--”  
“I do” she fought. “He’s my mate”  
The room went silent, as the three of them paused at the revelation.  
“What?” Wyatt questioned.  
“My wolf and his wolf are mates,” she told him.  
“I got that part, but how did it just come up now?”  
“It wasn’t just now, I noticed a thing or two before, but he was hiding it, suppressing his wolf so I wouldn’t recognize him.”  
“Why?”  
“You know what happens when mates meet, Wyatt, you met Jessica. You know how hard it is to keep them apart. Rittenhouse didn’t want me to know because they hate him, that was why I gave him the journal, that’s why we can trust him. He can’t hurt me without hurting himself in the process”  
“Sorry to interrupt, but, how did you find out?” Rufus asked.  
“When he was injured, his guard was lowered, then I felt it, my wolf felt his” the historian said.  
“What did he say?” the engineer questioned.  
“He knew from the moment we met”  
“Why hide it from you now?”  
A moment. “Because of Wyatt”  
Another long silence.  
Lucy got up from her chair. “Thank you, Jiya.” she turned to Wyatt and gave Rufus a look. “I’ll check on Flynn”  
She left the room, leaving the soldier and the couple still trapped under the awkward silence.

 

It was amazing that the bed could fit the big black wolf sleeping on it.  
Lucy closed the door quietly and sat on the chair near the bed, watching the creature resting soundly and felt her own wolf stir on her chest, sensing its partner.  
He was healing well, she could feel it and it made her calmer.  
The wolf woke up and met her eyes.  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you”  
“What’s wrong?” she heard in her head.  
Lucy gave him a shake of her head. “Nothing, I… I told Wyatt and Rufus and Jiya”  
Flynn seemed to consider for a moment. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to have to deal with the pressure of it”  
“It’s okay, it probably would have been worse if I knew. You should rest”  
“You should too… I’m sorry about today. How is Rufus?”  
“He’s fine, he knows you did your best and so do I. We would have died if you weren’t there”  
“Lucy,...”  
“Please, don’t fight me on this”  
He complied.  
The historian sensed an agitation on her chest, the uneasiness of a caged animal. And as if noticing it, Garcia moved on the bed, giving her space.  
“Let her relax a little”  
Lucy hesitated before looking down and letting out a sigh. then her world changed, her senses were suddenly heightened and the weight on her chest felt as if it had been lifted. Being on her grey wolf form could be a relief, made her feel free, made her feel more in control of herself even it was a bit untrue.  
Someone’s animal side was more instinctive, it responded to more primal impulses and could get out of hand if one was not acquainted with it enough.  
Lucy hopped on the bed, laying at Flynn’s side, the dark wolf giving her a playful nudge on the nose, her own wolf moving closer to him in response. She closed her eyes, tired of the day, tired of Rittenhouse, glad to have him around.  
He followed her lead and took his chance to rest, he needed to heal, they both did. There was a long fight ahead, Rittenhouse had to end.


End file.
